


Tits

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [36]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Animated GIFs, Consensual Underage Sex, Doggy Style, Embedded Video, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Masturbation, NSFW, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Spooning, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Ginny cannot stand the sight of her brother and Lavender together, especially in her own home.  So what happens when she sees more than french kissing?
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Sins [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286174
Comments: 13
Kudos: 191





	Tits

Ginny could be positively sick at the sight of her brother shoving his tongue down blonde bombshell Lavender Brown’s throat all over Hogwarts. That was bad enough. But then he had to invite her to the Burrow for Christmas holidays.

It was nauseating.

The lucky thing was that the new couple went out of their way to avoid PDA in front of Molly, so if Ginny hung around her mum, she didn’t have to witness their debauchery.

But it was still like trying to make her way through a magical minefield outside of the common areas. They’d be in the bathroom, hallways, Charlie’s old bedroom. It was ridiculous. If she wanted to get a glass of water, she was tripping over Ronald’s flannel pajama pants outside his door.

Like tonight.

Only tonight, Won-Won also forgot to properly close his door as well. When Ginny got back from a midnight bathroom break, she could hear egregious whining noises and the sounds of skin smacking together. Were they really serious?

She couldn’t help but try and sneak a peek – if only for future blackmail material. Her eyes widened at what she could see through the crack in his door. Full frontal.

She was about to let out a gasp but slapped her hand over her mouth to stop it getting out. Ron was spooned behind Lavender, fucking her vigorously, making her sizeable tits bounce out of her thin tank top.

Her leg was straight up in the air, giving Ron ample room to get his cock into her snatch. And while Lavender was biting her lower lip or pouting it out, she still let out little whines for ‘Won-Won’ to ‘give it to her’ repeatedly.

Ginny should have giggled and snuck away back to her room. But now. She was frozen. And she didn’t understand why. But she could not drag her eyes away from the way Lavender’s breasts bounce around as her body was thrust over the bed.

When Ron suddenly pulled out of her and started sitting up, ginny panicked, thinking maybe she’d been spotted. But Ron wasn’t getting up, just repositioning them. Now he had Lavender on her knees and started fucking her hard doggy style. And now, she was totally nude and Ginny could directly see her breasts bounce up and down.

Ginny’s mouth was dry at the sight, but her pussy wasn’t. She could feel her panties getting wet at the center of her legs. She squeezed her thighs together at first to try and appease the feeling. But it wasn’t working and she didn’t understand why she was reacting this way. She hated seeing them kissing.

So why couldn’t she look away from Lavender’s tits? Why was the sight of this annoying girl getting railed by her big brother turning her on so much?

She couldn’t help but tentatively slide her hand into her cotton panties and start teasing her moist slit, circling her clit as she went.

Ginny bit into her knuckles as she played with herself, focused on Lavender’s bouncing tits the whole time.

When it got to be too much, Ginny couldn’t take it anymore. Without removing her hand and stopping her self-pleasure, she raced back into her room to finish herself off with her pillow.

She clambered onto her bed once she shut the door quietly and immediately hopped onto her bed, tossing the sturdiest pillow into the center and laying on top of it. She started off rocking back and forth. The friction of the fabric from the pillow tugging on the fabric of her panties stimulated her clit oh so right.

She then spread her legs a bit and bunched the corner of the pillow right up against her center as she started bouncing her hips up and down on it. She bit hard into her lower lip as the friction began to push her over the edge.

She bent her head down into the mattress to scream as her orgasm overcame her. She was pretty sure she sprayed over the pillow and absolutely drenched her panties.

As she came down from the high, and her mind got working again, she wondered what that whole display meant. Why was she so focused on Lavender’s breasts? Why couldn’t she look away? And why did it excite her so?

She smiled sleepily to herself as she thought maybe having Lavender in the Burrow for the holidays wouldn’t be so nauseating after all.


End file.
